


Reversal

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up."</p><p>Role reversal: Dave gets to top John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

“Shut up.”

Dave’s hand came up to clamp over John’s mouth, the other still working slow, determined strokes on John’s cock. Beneath him, John was face-down, ass-up, pressing back against Dave’s body in search of any sort of friction, any sort of way to get him to speed up or add pressure or something, anything. But no. Dave wasn’t about to be moved by any of that. The whimpers, though, were hot. God, he was so greedy for attention, and it was making Dave pop a boner of his own.

Especially since he could see the muscles in John’s arms working, the movement rippling down his back, as he tried to escape the little bit of impromptu bondage Dave had tried. It was just the tail of his godtier hood lashing his hands to the headboard, and Dave knew John could rip the fabric and get out of it easily, but at the same time, he didn’t. And that meant the world to Dave. John was choosing to stay put, even though he could escape. He wanted this.

Still, even though Dave had told him to shut up, John’s panicked breaths out of his nostrils were heating the back of Dave’s hand, and John’s throat, under the boyish scruff he picked up in the evenings, worked in a long, low, needy moan. “If you don’t stop that, I’m gonna gag you,” Dave said lightly. It wasn’t quite a threat, because honestly, he didn’t know what he’d use to get the job done, but he still had to say something.

Instead, John bit down on Dave’s hand. It wasn’t out of vengeance, though. Dave knew the feeling, because he was usually the one getting this treatment. The sensation right now had to be so good that if John didn’t bite down on something, he’d scream from the pleasure, beg for more, moan like a slut until he got what he wanted. Those little rabbit-denture ridiculous-overbite Egbert teeth were leaving little half-moon outlines in the heel of his hand, and still Dave didn’t let up with his tantalizing strokes. He knew, knew from experience, that this had to be just on the pleasurable edge of unbearable, and so he intended to keep it going for as long as possible.

Dave slipped a finger in John’s mouth; the other boy eagerly sucked at it, biting as he tried to swallow down the sounds he wanted to let out. “I bet you’re ready to lose it right now,” Dave murmured into John’s ear. He was rewarded with a nod against his grip, John’s tongue swiping hot and wet against the pad of his finger, outlining his knuckles. “I bet you’re so ready to come. But I’m not going to let you. Not until you let me fuck you.”

John was being so damn loud already that Dave didn’t know if he could even risk any more sensation. For all he knew, his bro was home, and he’d be knocking on the door any minute to make sure “you two kids aren’t killin’ each other or anythin’.” Still, he did want to fuck John, and he wanted to fuck him badly, especially since he was being so greedy right now. Fuck, did he look like this himself whenever John dommed him? No wonder John had trouble keeping it together -- this was some fucking hot shit right here. Dave watched as sweat beaded on John’s flushed shoulders, rolled along his back as he trembled under the force of whatever Dave chose to give him, and Dave couldn’t help giving in and swiping his tongue along to catch some of it, letting out a little needy noise himself at the fucking taste of it, goddamn.

The lube was right there next to him on the bed, thank god, no need to go for it in the nightstand. Even if all John could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears, Dave could swear that the sound of the lube cap popping would wake the entire neighborhood, and John stilled suddenly, aware of what was probably coming next. He had to be able to guess, especially when Dave took his hand away from his cock to coat his fingers. Instead of going back to his reacharound, though, Dave trailed a slick fingertip over John’s balls, back over his taint, before resting at his entrance. When he pressed forward, his finger slipped inside easily.

Almost too easily. “You little slut,” Dave said, a smile lighting up his face at this little discovery. “Have you been practicing?” John’s frantic nod against the fingers still in his mouth gave the confirmation. “You’re ready for this, aren’t you?” Dave continued to work his finger in, just far enough so he could sweep over John’s hotspot, and at that contact, John let out a long bellow from deep in his chest. His cock, swollen and nearly purple, drooled precum so much that it was leaking onto the bed by this point. “Probably don’t even need me to stretch you out,” Dave muttered to no one but himself.

Still, it was fun to play with John. It wasn’t as if he didn’t need any prep at all; it was just fun to threaten him. He insistently pressed another fingertip against John’s hole, and John started whining like a begging dog as that second finger started working inside him. John actually let out a yelp when Dave crooked his fingers to his front. “Fucking christ, John, you should hear yourself.” There’s an idea: record him for next time. Dave filed it away and tried to focus on what he was doing.

He was doing John. It was fucking great, actually. “You’re whimpering and yelping. You sound like a dog. A beast, John. You’re nothing but an animal.” John pointedly sucked at Dave’s fingers harder, showing Dave how hard it was for him to keep silent. “You’re my dog, aren’t you. You’re my bitch, my perfect little bottom bitch,” and at that John’s mouth actually gaped open, drool coating his lips and slipping out of his mouth to land on the bed.

Of course, by the time Dave started really thrusting with his fingers inside John, a knock came at the door. “God damn it,” Dave grumbled under his breath. “What do you want?”

“Come out, I need to know what you want on this pizza.”

“Oh, shit.” Bro had to know that the two of them were fucking in here. Still, Dave could keep it together enough to answer the door. The question was whether John could stay silent. “If you make a noise,” he growled as quietly as he could into John’s ear, “I’m not touching you for the rest of the night. Understood?” When Dave took his hand away from John’s mouth, there were bite marks and spittle all over his fingers, but nothing that couldn’t be hidden. For his part, John was nodding, his sweat-soaked hair clinging to his face, and he bit his lip, his adam’s apple working in what looked like an attempt at a silent moan.

Dave, on the other hand, was attempting to find a pair of pants that were baggy enough to hide his hard-on. “I’m coming, jeez,” he said as he rounded the corner that led to his door.

On the other side, Bro looked mildly concerned, or at least had something that passed for a facial expression on his stoic face. “Did I interrupt you in the middle of anything?”

If Bro saw the hard-on or the drool fingers, Dave could pass it off as just jerking it. Play it cool, Strider. “Nah, course not. Now what the fuck do you want.”

“Tommy’s has this thing where you get two larges for ten bucks, but they’re no toppings, just cheese. Or we could get Rotolo’s, but only their meat-lovers is on special.”

Dave thought he could hear the barely-disguised sounds of John’s needy sobs, so he covered it up quickly. “Meat-lovers.” Dave could take the constant jokes about loving sausage in his mouth for long enough to eat a goddamn pizza. Plus, Rotolo’s took, what, a half-hour to deliver? That was more than enough time to finish up with John.

Bro gave Dave a sideways glance, glare flitting across his shades, before stomping back off to the kitchen with the cordless phone. “Try to get a straight answer outta him…” Dave could hear him mutter.

Once Bro was out of earshot, Dave closed and locked the door, swiftly but trying not to make a whole hell of a lot of noise. He let his pants drop and rounded the corner back to the bed, and oh god was John a pornographic sight for turned-on eyes. He looked so fucking delectable, on his knees, using his back and thighs to pull against the little scraps of fabric holding his hands to the headboard. “Nah ah ah,” Dave chided him. “You’re not getting free from those. And I could hear you from the door. Needy bitch. You think the world revolves around you?”

“Dave, _please_ ,” John said, his eyes looking even wider than normal without his glasses to frame them, and he ceased struggling, almost as if to prove to Dave how good he could be.

“Dave, please,” Dave mocked him. “You could try a little harder, you know. Make me promises. Swear your life away. Thou shalt and thou shalt not. Come on, you’re a god, you got this.”

“Please, I’ll -- I’ll suck you off, I’ll swallow this time -- I’ll wear a gag -- just please, don’t do that again, I was so ready…”

Dave loved seeing John like this. Normally it would be him who was the needy one, the one who was begging for John’s mouth, John’s mouth, John’s cock. Now that they’d stepped into each other’s shoes, though, he could see where John got the high from it. Of course, John always did have leader I-must-be-in-control-at-all-times issues, and the little bit of bondage was probably only making things worse. “Yes, but will you let me fuck you?” Dave asked, keeping his voice low and smooth, letting only his breath touch John’s ear.

Of course it would be the sensation of a breath to bring John to ragged gasps that sounded a hell of a lot like sobbing. “Yes, please, fuck me -- fuck me in the ass, I need it, I need you, I need your cock, I need it inside me, I need it, I need it now, please, let me come, Dave, _please_ …”

Dave climbed back on the bed, resuming his position behind and over John. He deliberately gave John’s oversensitive cock a firm squeeze before letting that hand come back up to cover John’s mouth, pulling his jaw down with two fingers so he couldn’t form words. And at John’s entrance, two of Dave’s fingers worked their way back inside, scissoring and stretching, before Dave pulled them out. John made the neediest sound yet, actually pushing his ass back against Dave as if that could make him go any faster, but Dave just let out a dark chuckle as he lubed up his cock, making the schlicking sounds as loud as possible just to taunt John.

And then he was moving forward, forming his body to John’s, resting the head of his cock up against his hole before putting pressure on John. John let out a loud moan once he took the head of Dave’s cock, and Dave just laughed at him again. “John, this is why you never bottom,” he said off-handedly. “You get too invested in it. You think I’m here just to make you feel good. You always forget that really, you’re just a greedy little bottom bitch who moans like a ten-dollar whore for anyone willing to do this filthy, kinky shit to you.”

John tried to say something back, but Dave forced his mouth to open even wider, and whatever he was trying to reply with got lodged in his throat, catching with his breath as Dave continued to press his way inside him. “You’re a slut, you know that?” he asked over another of John’s moans. “Yeah, that’s right. Take it. You asked for it, remember? Fucking asked for it, so you’re getting it, and you’re getting it hard.”

Dave finally, finally seated himself -- god, John was so tight, even if he’d been practicing it didn’t matter. God, how did John do this and not just immediately explode? There was a vise of tight, crushing heat around his entire cock, and jesus when John moaned he clenched even harder, making Dave bite his lip so John couldn’t hear how this was undoing him as well. To get his revenge, he drew out slowly, but drove in powerfully, resting a hand on John’s shoulder so he could pull the other boy’s body down onto his cock as he started to move in him. “Yeah, you like it when I do that, don’t you. You like it when I use you like that.”

Even with his mouth held open, John could still sob with relief and unmitigated pleasure, and the broken sounds echoed around the room, accompanied by the sound of sticky bodies slapping together. “Yeah, I can tell you want it. You’re so ready right now, aren’t you.” Fuck, this was hot, just using John’s body as a toy to make himself come, treating John like his own personal cockdoll.

It didn’t take long for his thrusts to become erratic, but they were all the more powerful for that. Before he knew it, though, he was jizzing, nutting inside John and coming all the harder from thinking about how filthy he was making him. There was a sick kind of thrill humming along his nerves, the pleasure of humiliating John combining with the feel of using his body like that. When he pulled out, John’s ass was beautiful, a thin little dribble of cum dripping from his hole and down his balls to lube his cock.

Dave was just about to touch John, to finally give him his release as a reward for being such a good dog, such a good boy, but just when he was about to make contact, he made sure John saw his hand draw away. “Nah, you know what? I don’t think you deserve it yet.”

“Whaaa?” Dave knew John was attempting to ask ‘what?’ around Dave’s two fingers still in his mouth, but goddamn if it didn’t still turn him on to feel John try to speak while he was using his hand as a gag.

“I’m not going to touch you. I said I wouldn’t if you made a noise while I was at the door. But you can’t follow orders. So I won’t.” John’s quiet little sobs started again. “Don’t start crying on me now, or I’ll just ignore you.” John sniffled, trying to silence himself, but his entire body was tense and quivering, rioting under his control.

Dave’s challenge now was to get John to come without having to touch his cock. He let his voice drop down to a nearly dangerous level, then started talking right into John’s ear about the filthiest things. “Do you remember that first night? On your birthday?”

Of course he remembered, because his hips dropped straight to the mattress, trying to rut against the wet spot of lube and pre and cum to find enough friction to get him over the edge. Dave wasn’t going to let that happen so easily, though; he reached down and yanked John’s body up with one hand, keeping him from helping himself. “You have no idea what was running through my head the first moment I saw you,” Dave murmured. At this point, it almost didn’t matter what he said; John was most likely focusing solely on the tone, and he was just going to spiral higher until he couldn’t take it. “Your eyes, and the way you were so forceful with me, bruising me, biting me, treating me like I was indestructible, like I wouldn’t break -- I still think about that night, Egbert.”

A low keen started in John’s throat, his hips attempting to thrust past Dave’s restraining hold. “Yeah, you like it when I say your name, don’t you? I was screaming it that night. Screamed it when you came on my face after you fucked my mouth, screamed it when you made me jizz all over my own stomach, screamed it when you fingered me, screamed it over and over and over when you fucked me.” John was visibly shaking now, helpless under Dave’s words. Good. That was exactly where Dave wanted him.

And now for the coup de grace. “And now you’re seeing how it feels. How it feels to be fucked and jizzed in and used and bound and wrecked and needy. And most of all, how it feels to be owned. You are a sick bastard. You think, when I say your name, it’ll make you feel normal. And it never does. And let me tell you why. Because you’re a kinky-ass bastard who’s finally getting what he deserves, _John_.”

With that, John yanked his mouth away from Dave’s hand, throwing his head back, mouth open in a silent howl, eyebrows drawn together, eyes squeezed shut, bound hands clenched into fists, toes curling in, hunching over as his orgasm  hit him, full force. He twitched in Dave’s hold as he splattered the bed with cum, thick ropes of it jetting out, and even when Dave was sure he was spent, he’d just nut again. Fuck, that was hot.

Once John was spent, he sagged pitifully, panting hard in an effort to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his hair onto his face. Dave knew what John needed -- he needed the same things after a moment like that. And so he held John, stroked his back, murmured in his ear what a good boy he was, wiping away the worst of the sticky still left on John’s skin. After a few moments, John wasn’t breathing quite so hard, and his face and neck and shoulders had lost their sex-flush. Good. Of course, at that point, he also regained the ability to speak. “We are never doing that again,” he muttered.

“What? Do you actually have any dignity left at this point?” Dave teased him, stroking the side of his face. “I only did the same to you as you’d do to me.”

John yanked pointedly on the bit of his godtier hood still holding his hands to the headboard. “I wouldn’t have gone this far.”

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first.” But Dave complied with the unsaid demand, feeling a little stupid that he hadn’t thought to let John go. To make up for it, he stroked along John’s arms, those beautiful sculpted arms, in an effort to massage some bloodflow back into his hands.

“We’re never doing that again,” John repeated. His body curled tighter around Dave’s, seeking out body heat to sink into his skin and heal him, and he started rubbing at the red marks on his wrists from the impromptu bondage.

“You have a word,” Dave pointed out. “You could have used it.”

“Didn’t need it.”

Ah. He was doing the terse curl-in-on-himself lick-his-own-wounds independent surly sarcastic sub thing. Dave was never like that -- he was usually off in no-man’s-land, drifting in subspace until John pulled him back down to earth, too exhausted to form thoughts, let alone sentences. Still, John needed him here, he knew. He’d want John to do the same for him. So Dave just ran his hand through John’s hair, making it stick up in places where it was still damp with sex-sweat. “So by ‘we’re never doing that again’ you actually meant ‘we’ll be doing this again once I can remind you who’s actually the bottom bitch in this relationship,’ is that right?”

“Eh,” John said noncommittally. Still, there was a smile coming out on his face, even as his eyes started to close from exhaustion. Dave leaned down, and John leaned up, and they shared their first kiss of the night, a sloppy affair since John was still brain-dead from blowing his load.

John muttered something else, mostly incoherent, into Dave’s mouth, and Dave just smiled as he continued to kiss his boyfriend. “Love you too, asshole.”


End file.
